Project Summary The Reactome group consists of a multidisciplinary team from OICR, OHSU, EMBL-EBI and NYUMC, with expertise in pathway curation and annotation, software development, and training and outreach. Our Re- actome outreach team will reach out to bioinformaticians, traditional molecular and cellular biologists, compu- tational biologists, software developers, geneticists, clinicians, educators and students in the US and around the world to ensure that all potential users are aware of the Reactome resources and take full advantage of the services that we offer.